Perhaps But Not Likely
by Laura goes SMASH
Summary: There are mundane things that nobody notices.  They are not things that people care about, or would even want to know, but there is one person that does care and wants to know.
1. Perhaps, But Not Likely

**A/N: I wrote this super long ago, but it's still one of my favorites. I refuse to acknowledge the last half of the sixth book and the seventh, so please do so as well when reading this. :)**

**Perhaps... But Not Likely**

There are many things that people don't know about Draco Malfoy, and they'll probably never find out. Like how he loves to rub the sheets between is toes, and how he always changes his pants before his shirt.

These are mundane things that nobody notices. They are not things that people care about, or would even want to know, but there is one person that does care and wants to know.

He cares that Draco always eats his vegetables before the meats, and he always taps his teaspoon threes times before setting it down and sipping his tea.

He cares that Draco always uses the loo after breakfast and is always precisely seven minutes early for potions whereas four minutes early to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's like clockwork.

He cares that Draco's shoelaces are always crisscrossed left over right, never the other way around and are perfectly even. And he cares that Draco swings his feet under his desk whenever he gets excited. Whether its over the next line in an essay, or a new idea to torture the Golden Boy, his feet go swinging.

But perhaps this person cares too much, or has already crossed the stalker boundary, but Harry Potter does not care about that. He wants to know about Draco's rubbing the sheets between his toes, and taking his pants off before his shirt, and how Draco holds his breath during an orgasm, and how his cheeks pinken ever so slightly at the mere mention of sex. He may be a Malfoy, but he's still embarrassed over his own sexual feelings.

But Harry wants to know these things.

But what Harry never noticed was Draco noticing him.

Draco knows that Harry mashes all his food together into one pile before plowing into it. How he always lets others have seconds before him, even if this means sacrificing that last biscuit. And Harry never, never lets the fork touch the table once he's already used it.

Draco knows that Harry always puts his right thumbnail between his front teeth, as if picking out food, while he's in deep thought, how he puckers his lips when he's amused, and how he bites his bottom lip when he's staring into space.

Draco knows these things, but what he really desires to know is that Harry hums in the shower when nobody's around to yell about his awful singing, how he always lies on his right side when falling asleep, how he curls his toes in anticipation of an orgasm, and how he can't even say the word 'sex.'

But perhaps someday both Draco and Harry will find out about these certain quirks that make the man they adore. Perhaps... but not likely.


	2. Perhaps, And Very Likely

There are many things that people don't know about Draco Malfoy. Like how he brushes his teeth five times a day, because he's anal about oral hygiene, and how he hates it when people leave the water running while they're brushing their teeth.

Such little tidbits don't mean much to every other person, but to one, it's the world. And lucky for him, he'll get the chance.

Harry Potter walked into Potions one and a half minutes late, but it was late enough.

"Late as usual, Potter," Snape sneered.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry mumbled.

"You should really take Mr. Malfoy as an example, _he_ is always early," Snape said pointedly.

"Seven minutes," Harry whispered.

"What did you say?" Snape questioned.

"Nothing, sir."

"No, please, indulge us. What were you saying about Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry sighed. "I said, 'seven minutes.'"

"And what, pray tell, does seven minutes have to do with anything?"

"Malfoy, is always seven minutes early," Harry grumbled, not wanting to let the information out.

Draco Malfoy shot a confused look at Harry, but never one to pass up the opportunity to argue, he commented, "Well, at least I'm not always late."

"Which is surprising, since you're in the bathroom all the time," Harry said, taking Draco's bait.

"What?" Draco was shocked, but quickly regained his footing. "Are you insinuating I have a weak bladder?"

"No, I'm _insinuating_ you're a freak about oral hygeine." Draco looked abashed. "I don't think brushing your teeth _five times a day_ is 'normal' behaviour."

"Well at least then, I don't have to pick my teeth with my thumbnail when I'm day dreaming."

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I don't swing my feet like a three year old when I get excited."

"Huh. Well at least I don't try to bite my lip off when I'm _trying_ to pass an exam."

"Well..." Harry paused, trying to find something to say. "At least I don't tap my teaspoon three times before I drink my tea."

"Well, at least I _drink_ tea, you lousy excuse for a Brit!"

"WELL I DON'T LIKE TEA!"

"Oh! Just like you don't like spinach, tomatoes, or Shepard's Pie!" They were both shouting by now. The rest of the class looked on with dumbfounded, yet amused, and thoroughly entertained faces.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO SPINACH! And Shepard's Pie looks like vomit!"

Draco paused. He didn't know Harry was allergic to spinach, interesting. Fighting for a comeback, with a grimace on his face, he blurted out,

"Well, at least I don't have unruly hair that has never been brushed!"

Harry was seething.

"Well, at least I'm not so pale I glow in the dark! Who needs a lantern? They could just swing you on a stick!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'M NOT SHORT!"

"I'M _NOT_ SHORT!" Harry's face was now a deep purple, much like his uncle Vernon's used to get. Draco was still just a slight pink.

"Oh, I'm sorry, vertically challenged."

"Well, I- wait, did you just apologize?"

Not missing a beat, even though his brain was reeling, he replied,

"It was a figure of speech, _Potter_. I _never_ apologize."

"So I've noticed," Harry said glumly.

Snape felt it was his duty at this time for his intervention. He had been thoroughly enjoying the lovely display of secret obsession on both parts, but since it was wasting precious class time, he let his presence known.

"Gentlemen, as much as I love observing this lover's quarrel (looks of shock and utter disbelief from all around the room), you are wasting mine and the rest of your classmates' time. Please continue this argument on your own time."

It took Harry Potter two minutes and twenty-eight seconds to figure out what had just happened.

It took him another four minutes to realize someone was staring at him.

And it took him a nanosecond to realise that perhaps he might get to know a little more about Draco Malfoy.

Perhaps... and very much likely.


End file.
